


Маленькая слабость

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Специальная система высоко-высоко над их головами распыляла в воздухе бесчисленные кубометры воды. Из-за повышенной влажности волосы Йориса мягко волнились. Де Вард подумал, что ему подобное не грозит – его волосы надежно уложены с гелем сильной фиксации. И что он не должен любоваться волосами агротехника.





	Маленькая слабость

Название: Маленькая слабость  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 7 июня 2018

**********************************

 

\- Не ожидал вас увидеть раньше следующей недели, - заметил главный агротехник Йорис Вебер, когда Теодор де Вард, владелец предприятия, вошел в павильон. 

\- Отменилась встреча, решил занять время прогулкой.

Теодор и сам не знал, зачем разъясняет свои мотивы. Ведь можно было небрежно ответить: «Выдалась свободная минута». Или просто сказать: «Добрый день». Зачем говорить настолько лично с человеком, которому с радостью сказал бы: «Я хотел увидеть тебя». Если бы он не был женат.

Не то чтобы господин де Вард был принципиальным противником сторонних отношений. В конце концов, иногда брак – это не более чем сделка, в которой супруги интересуют друг друга меньше, чем будничное ток-шоу с высоколобыми экспертами, не способными держать себя в руках из-за простейших провокаций ведущего. 

Но Йорис Вебер был женат по любви. Фото милашки Лауры красовалась у него на кружке в офисе и хранилось в прозрачном кармашке бумажника. Лаура названивала на работу три-четыре раза за день, уточняя, что Йорис хочет на ужин, не против ли он, если на выходных к ним зайдут ее подружки, и насчет тому подобной ерунды. 

А где брак по любви, там проблемы, когда на горизонте появляется кто-то третий. Теодор де Вард не был альтруистом, но проблем для Йориса не хотел. 

Поэтому Вебер не знает (и никогда не узнает), что шеф называет его про себя Йорисом. Поэтому он запрещает себе думать, как мог бы сказать: «Прекрасно выглядишь» и непринужденно замечает:  
\- Вам ведь необязательно находиться здесь.

Для того чтобы торчать в сырости у главного агротехника есть помощники. 

\- Мы готовим к отправке партию из фласок, хочу лично все проконтролировать, - объяснил Йорис, с умиротворенной нежностью глядя на ковер крошечных орхидей, пророщенных недавно из семян. 

Теодор подумал, что на Лауру он смотрит точно так же. 

\- И потом, - кротко улыбнулся самым уголком губ Вебер, - мне просто нравится быть здесь. Маленькая безобидная слабость.

Повисло молчание. Специальная система высоко-высоко над их головами распыляла в воздухе бесчисленные кубометры воды. Из-за повышенной влажности волосы Йориса мягко волнились. Де Вард подумал, что ему подобное не грозит – его волосы надежно уложены с гелем сильной фиксации. И что он не должен любоваться волосами агротехника. Что, если тот заметит? Как это объяснить?

«Ничего он не заметит», - фыркнул Теодор про себя. 

Чтобы что-то заметить, надо посмотреть. А Йорис в этой жизни не спускает глаз только с Лауры. И с орхидей – зеленых, как ее глаза. А значит…

Теодор с мучительно сладкой истомой перевел взгляд на трогательно завивающиеся кончики прядей. Ему просто нравится быть рядом и смотреть. Ничего больше. Маленькая безобидная слабость.


End file.
